


This Thing That Katie Calls Love

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><strong>peggin</strong></a> and to <a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/"><strong>amelialourdes</strong></a> for the beta reads! :)  Love you, ladies!</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Thing That Katie Calls Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) and to [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/) for the beta reads! :) Love you, ladies!

  
It's sex. And Reid's good at it. He's heard from many objective sources that he has achieved top marks in all the pertinent skills, and now he's going to demonstrate these skills to Luke. With any luck, these feelings that he's got inside won't mess it all up, because since he's been hit by this thing that Katie calls love, he finds himself doing unpredictable and unreasonable things. Like quitting his job at the hospital. And if these feelings somehow mess up his ability to fuck Luke six ways to Sunday, Reid's going to be pretty pissed.

Reid straddles Luke's chest, his knees pressing against Luke's sides, as he clutches the headboard with one hand, and grips his dick with the other, aiming it down toward Luke's open, red, wanting mouth. And he holds it there, just out of reach of Luke's lips, looking at Luke's eyes that burn into him, full of hot vulnerability and intense daring, as though Luke is scared and egging Reid on all at once. Luke's head is tilted back, the pillow under his neck and shoulders, leaving his neck exposed, and his chin tilted up.

Luke's hands are warm and not gentle as he runs them up the back of Reid's thighs, grabbing his ass cheeks, and pulling Reid toward his mouth, arching out his tongue to lick the drop of pre-come from Reid's cock. It's good; it's what Reid's been wanting for months. His cock flexes, and his hips twitch forward, and Luke's pulling him closer, pulling him in, and Reid's feeding his cock to him slowly, letting the hot wash of wet breath hit the head, and then the tug of Luke's lips drag him closer, pulling his cock over Luke's tongue, past the dangerous edges and peaks of Luke's teeth, and Reid groans, tipping his head back, but keeping his eyes down, watching Luke's face, watching as his cock sinks deeper, feeling the hard palate give way to the soft, and he pauses, staring at Luke's lips stretched around him, seeing Luke's throat bob with an aborted gag.

Reid feels powerful like this, with his cock filling Luke's mouth, a hair's breadth away from the back of Luke's throat, feeling the tension there, the way Luke's throat closes around him and opens again, the gentle, slow sweep of Luke's tongue on the underside of his cock, the way it is thrust out, making room for him in Luke's mouth, dampening the top of his balls with its tip. He lets go of the headboard, and grips Luke's hair, not pulling or pushing, just holding a fistful of it, until Luke opens his eyes and looks at him. Bright brown eyes, burning and dangerously open, full of passion and strength that Reid covets, and wants for himself, because Luke is pliable where Reid is brittle, and stretchy where Reid might snap, and dogged where Reid would walk away. And if Reid can't be these things, then he wants to clutch them near, to show Luke how amazing they are, how lucky he is to have them, and to prove to Luke that those things are valuable, wanted, and deserving of praise.

Just like now. So deserving of praise. Reid releases Luke's hair, cups Luke's face, and looks into Luke's eyes, as pumps into Luke's throat, holding his fingers gently against Luke's cheek, and he murmurs, "Luke," and that's all, because that's all he needs to say.

Luke's eyes close, relaxing into it, and his breath comes in short, rapid puffs through his nose, his chest rising and falling fast, as his chest hair tickles Reid's balls. His hands squeeze Reid's ass, holding him in place, as Reid lets out a jerky gasp, punctuated with an 'oh' that drags up from his balls, and quivers through him. Each breath that Luke pulls past Reid's cock, lodged with each thrust so close to the back of Luke's throat, shivers through Reid, and his balls clutch up, making him grunt and fight the urge to close his eyes, too. He must fight the urge that would make him miss this, make him miss Luke's mouth, and the sweat on his brow, and the way his eyebrows lift with each push in.

Reid pulls out, leaving just the head of his cock in Luke's mouth, his lips twisting with pleasure as Luke flicks his tongue against the head, and he feels Luke roll the pre-come around in his mouth, and Reid bites his own lip, before pulling out completely.

Luke's gaze isn't any less intense now, lit from within and so incredibly wanting, hot and wild. Reid kisses him, tastes his pre-come in Luke's mouth, and laughs in amusement, or pride -- a soft laugh that he can't hold back.

Luke's got him in his grip now, pulling him down, straightening Reid against his body, and wrapping Reid up in big arms, strong legs, and when Reid's fingers trace the scar on Luke's side, Luke just kisses Reid harder, and flips him onto his back.

Luke's kisses aren't shy, they aren't soft at all, they're hard and fast, and all over him. And Reid's twitching, arching up against Luke's mouth, as Luke bites Reid's nipples, holding long and hard, before moving on to bite ferociously, hungrily down his chest. Reid's hips jerk up, and his stomach clenches as Luke's mouth continues down, and down, and bites his thigh, and his hip, and, God, Luke sucks his cock in again, moving his mouth up and down on it, sucking hard and jerking with his hand, until Reid's pushing at him, pushing him away, not able to do this for even another second or he's going to come, going to blow his load in Luke's mouth, and that would be good, great even, and another day it would be enough, but right now, Reid's got to have more, and he's got to see Luke come, and he's got to taste his ass. There's too much more, so much more, before this can be over, because it's amazing, so good, and, horrifyingly, it's possible Reid may never have it again. It's not like he's a very nice guy. Luke might figure that out – again. He might leave. But he might not, and, God, Reid has to prove to him that this is a good idea, he's got to show Luke how he can make his body feel, because Luke needs to know, needs to understand that this can offset Reid's personality flaws. Or at least, Reid hopes it can. He really hopes. And that's scary, too. This kind of hope. It can kill a man.

Reid has never wanted anyone so much, except maybe back in high school, a slave to his hormones, and terrified of how much he wanted, how much he couldn't think about school, or chess, or anything at all because of some guy's ass, or some guy's arms, and now he's here again, wanting so hard, and with so much desperate fear that he can't see straight, and this time it's something else, because Luke's got a great ass, and he's got nice arms, but there's something more that makes Reid's stomach churn with longing, even when Luke's just sitting there on the couch, just sitting there making shitty decisions at chess, and being too insightful, and not wincing when Reid says the wrong thing, sometimes on purpose, sometimes because that's just what Reid does, and it's making Reid crazy that he feels this way, and this, right now, it's so good that he can't think of how it could be better, except that it can, except that he wants Luke so much that he's flipping Luke over onto his stomach, and pushing his legs up, and Luke's muttering about a condom, but not yet, not yet, and Luke's looking over his shoulder now, raising up on one elbow, and he's asking, "Reid, what—?"

Reid shows him what. Luke's hips jerk forward, away from Reid's mouth, and then Luke's sound of shock disappears into a groan of animal lust, and he shoves back, and Luke's asshole is tight, trembling, and hot against Reid's tongue, and he shoves his tongue in, pulling back to bite and lick and spit, and Luke's twisting now, twisting his legs up higher, spreading them on the bed, his cock hanging heavy and low, dragging across the sheet with every roll of his hips. Reid pulls away long enough to see that Luke's got his face buried in the pillow, muffling the guttural moans ripping out of him, and his hands are knotted in the sheets, pulling and pulling, and his ass is humping air. Reid takes a moment to feel the rush of this over him, the pride that he did this, that Luke is writhing like this because of him, and he puts his hands on either side of Luke's ass, and buries his face there again. Every scramble against the bed his reward, every clench and flex of Luke's asshole a sign, and the noises rising from the bed, vibrating through the mattress, so that Reid can feel Luke's sounds in his own knees, tell him that Luke has never been here before, never been in this particular position with someone's tongue in his ass, because Noah Mayer is a stupid, stupid, stupid fool.

Pulling away, Reid pushes on Luke's hip, turns him over, and grabs his face in both hands, looking into Luke's wrecked eyes, dark with lust, and completely out of control. Reid kisses Luke, keeping his eyes open, and he sees the moment that Luke realizes what he's tasting, and Luke ignites, takes control of the kiss, pushing Reid down to the bed, sucking on his mouth so hard that it hurts, and when Luke pulls away, his voice is rough and broken with need, "Condom. Now."

Reid's heart is hammering so hard that he can feel it in his toes and fingers, a thudding like horse hoofs on the ground, and he whispers, "We're at your place, Luke. I don't know where—"

Luke looks at him wildly for a moment, his eyes reflecting his difficult pull back from a place of pure want to the present, and he finally smiles, laughing a little under his breath, and says, "Right. Yeah, of course. Here. They're right here."

A half-used box of condoms in the drawer next to the bed, and Reid grits his teeth against the thought that pops into his head, the face of the idiot who got to use those condoms with Luke, and he opens the condom and slides it on.

"Lube?" he mutters.

"Don't need any," Luke says, glancing away, looking shy for the first time since they started kissing. Then, just as suddenly, he's flirty as he says, "I like it rough."

Reid narrows his eyes and finds himself wanting to argue, wanting to tell Luke how Reid wants this to feel, wanting to explain that there is no rush, that Reid isn't going to chicken out, that they can take their time, and make it good, but Luke's on his back, and he's spreading his legs, and Reid can't argue with that.

Reid rolls Luke over onto his stomach, and pushes his hips up into the air, pulling his ass cheeks apart, and spits a wad of saliva on Luke's asshole. Reid pushes his cock against the opening, and, God, Luke's tight. So fucking tight. Luke whimpers, as Reid pulls back and spits again, smearing his saliva around Luke's hole with the head of his cock before pushing, and when Luke lifts his head up, another long whimper drifting back to Reid, Reid says, "Feel that?" Luke's broken, "Yeah," encourages Reid, and he pushes in farther, holding fast with just the head of his cock in Luke's hole, and he has to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth as Luke's ass grips around him, and Luke starts to tremble under him.

Reid pulls out, spits again, and manages a deeper thrust, and Reid sees Luke's ass break out in chills, chills that run up his back, and break over him in a massive shudder. "Oh, God," Luke whispers, tilting his head back. "Reid," he pleads.

More saliva and Reid slides in further, as Luke tries to move back. "Slow," Reid orders, surprised at how gentle his voice sounds. "Slow, Luke." And Luke backs off on the push, and lets his ass just relax and contract, dragging Reid deeper, slowly, and without much effort. Reid runs his hands down Luke's back, touches over the scar again, and rests them on Luke's hips, alternately holding him still and dragging him back onto his cock, until he's almost balls deep.

And Luke, God…he's hot and trembling. Reid holds fast, his ass clenching, and balls aching, and he wants to thrust in hard, lost in an ecstasy of madness, but he doesn't, wanting to make this last, wanting to fight off the orgasm that he can feel tugging at his balls, and pulling at his stomach, afraid he'll unload now if he moves at all. Reid licks his lips. He's concentrating on Luke's sweet asshole around his cock, he's staring at the way Luke's still trying to take him in, still trying to make that last, fat half-inch slide on into his body, but Luke's ass is too tight, and the blissful friction stops there, leaving Reid panting with ideas of ways to open Luke up, to get all the way inside next time.

And then Luke says, "Fuck, Reid," in an intoxicating way that makes Reid feel like he's just been hit by a truck, and he can't even move or breathe for a second, and in that moment Luke takes over. He's lunging back, pushing with his ass and body, until Reid is sitting with bent knees, and Luke in his lap. Luke is riding his cock hard and fast, and Reid's blind with lust, he can't see anything, but he can hear that Luke's jerking himself, can hear Luke saying his name, and the slap of skin on skin. He's holding on to Luke's lunging body for dear life, fighting against his own lust so hard that his toes curl, and his ass clenches, and he's about to come, about to fly over the edge, and he bites down hard on Luke's back, trying to hold on, trying to hold it in.

Reid hears Luke's cry, and then Luke's shuddering hard, because Luke's coming. Luke's ass grips Reid's cock, milking him as he continues to move up and down, riding his orgasm out, and then Luke twists, and Reid sees two-thirds of Luke's crumpled, ecstatic face, and he shoves up into Luke's ass, shaking and grabbing onto Luke roughly as he comes, his body aching and trembling with the effort. Luke reaches back, pressing his hand against Reid's side, like he doesn't want to miss it, like each jerk of Reid's body is important to him, and feeds his own pleasure. The smell of Luke's skin, the feel of his sweaty back sliding against Reid's face, press into Reid's consciousness as he comes back down, and Reid feels ridiculous that he wants to remember every detail of this.

After, Reid rubs his fingers over the mark he has made on Luke's back, the outline of his teeth in red and purple. He remembers Luke's orgasm on the heels of the bite, and he files it away: Luke likes pain. This slots in with other information, like that Luke doesn't drink, and the scar that Reid can see arching around Luke's side, white and raised. They go together somehow.

Another part of Reid is delighted with this discovery because it's something he can work with, something he can give to Luke, and he's pretty sure that Noah never figured it out, and if he had, he'd have probably hurt Luke in less healthy ways over it, making him feel sick, making him think it was another way he failed.

It's while Reid is thinking about this that Luke curls up in his arms, rests his head on Reid's chest, and says, "That was…I…uh, wow. I never…I mean—" and he starts to laugh under his breath.

Reid tugs at Luke until it's more comfortable, with Luke's hair right under his chin, and Reid's arm around Luke's shoulders. "Don't try to tell me you're a blushing virgin." Reid ruffles his hand through Luke's sweat-damp hair. "You took it like a champ."

Luke laughs again, and says, "Thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome."

Luke snorts and then says, thoughtfully, "No, I meant that…Noah and I…we—"

"La la la, I can't hear you," Reid says. Even though he's just been thinking of Noah, the last thing he wants to imagine is that _Luke_ has been thinking of Noah.

"I just mean, it was never like…well like _that_. With Noah it was good…Well, not good, I mean it was—"

"Staid? Boring? Gentlemanly?" Reid supplies, and based on the way Luke moves against his body, a kind of embarrassed, defensive twist, Reid knows he's on target.

"Shut up. I shouldn't have said anything. And for your information, I was going to say great."

Reid sighs, because that's not what he meant, and he doesn't want this to end with Luke feeling anything except secure and wanting to do this with Reid again sometime soon. Hopefully, later today.

"No, you should have," Reid says, matter of factly. "I'm glad you did."

"Why? For the ego boost?" Luke's joking now, but there's still some sting in his voice.

"I'm the greatest neurosurgeon in the world. I don't need an ego boost," Reid says, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever," Luke says, and starts to move away.

Reid grasps his shoulder and holds him fast saying, "Because he didn't deserve it. To see you that way. To see you come like that." Reid clears his throat. "He didn't deserve that."

Luke is no longer trying to get away from him. Instead, he's gone completely still, his mouth puffing hot breath against Reid's neck, and then he says, his voice already rough and turned on, "And you do?"

"Clearly," Reid replies.

Luke's breathless as he props up on one elbow, and cocks a brow, smirking. "So, you liked it?"

"You have to ask?"

"Oh," Luke murmurs, obviously pleased.

Reid is resting on his laurels, feeling incredibly accomplished when Luke says, "Show me that you deserve to see me that way." Luke blushes, but his eyes are dangerous as he goes on, "Prove that you deserve to see me come like that."

Reid swallows hard. Already? He's barely caught his breath. His cock is nowhere near ready to go again, but Luke's there looking at him like this, and he's said it, he's dared Reid to prove it, and Reid has to comply, because somewhere along the way he's done the most terrifying thing imaginable: he's fallen for this red-mouthed, hot-eyed, passionate son of a bitch from Podunk. And Reid's gonna prove again how much he deserves to keep Luke here, to have him in his bed, trusting and vulnerable.

Reid opens his mouth for Luke's tongue when Luke leans in, and he twists his hands into Luke's hair. This wanting, crazy, deep feeling he's got churning inside, this thing that Katie calls love, is horrible, but he can't ever let it go. He's trapped. Lured and trapped.

Luke breaks away and whispers, "Can you manage it?"

Reid flips Luke over onto his back, preparing to give the best head of his life if he has to, because he's got something to prove. And if Luke is the prize, then he's up to the challenge. Besides, this thing, no, this _feeling_, well, it has him by the balls, and wherever it leads he'll follow.

THE END

_   
**Fic: ATWT: Luke &amp; Reid: This Thing That Katie Calls Love**   
_


End file.
